Thinking about him
by Amorraa
Summary: After Tobias teases Darwin and Gumball about being 'In love', Gumball can't stop thinking about it. What will Gumball do after he realizes his true feelings for his best friend? And how will he deal with Tobias being the only one who knows? Will Tobias tell Darwin? Does the whole school already know? How will Darwin feel?


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So this is a fluff fic for Gumwin/Darball . I really like this ship and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. It's based around the same time as season 3, so they're all the same ages and stuff. Well, enjoy!

Darwin and I are sitting at a table in the school cafeteria. Today has actually been pretty good. The school day's half over and we'll be out of here in less than three classes. I think. I'm not very good at math. Anyway, I have this weird feeling in my stomach. I'm not sure what it is but I kinda hate it. Oh, and I can't think straight today. Um, literally. I seriously can't think straight. Ever since Tobias teased Darwin and I about being ''boyfriends'' things haven't been the same in my mind. I've been thinking, Darwin does say he loves me a lot… and we have kissed more than a couple times. Does that mean something? No! Of course not! We're just friends! Best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing romantic! I think… shut up, Gumball! Of course your relationship with Darwin is all platonic! Nothing special.

''Gumball? Are you okay?'' Darwin asks me as he hesitates to take another bite of his sandwich.

 _Oh no… did I say that all aloud? Oh my gosh. I'm doomed. DOOMED! THERE'S NO SAVING ME NOW!_ ''Wha? Why do you ask? Of course I'm fine!'' I blurt out.

''Oh, okay… I just thought I should ask because your face is all red.'' He explains. ''I think its blush. Are you sure you're okay?''

''Blushing? What? Of course not! This isn't blush… it's, it's…'' I look around the room desperately, trying to find an excuse. I manage to blurt something out. ''It's just really cold in here! Yeah! Super cold! Unbearable! It's freezing!'' I tug my arms into my sleeves.

''Well if you were so cold, why didn't you say so?'' Darwin smiles. He walks over to my side of the table and sits next to me. ''Maybe if I hug you, it'll warm you up!'' He giggles as he reaches for a hug.

I know this is just making me blush more. ''Umm, I don't think that's such a good idea.'' I whisper.

''Wha? Of course it's a good idea! We always hug eachother to warm us up.'' He smiles.

I blush like crazy and close my eyes. But for some reason, I like it. I like having Darwin next to me like this. It feels…nice. Oh no. OH NO. Shut up, Gumball! You're not in love with him! NO! He… he's your pet for goodness sakes! A pet that grew legs! He's like a brother to you! But… he isn't really my brother… but he is! He is just like a brother! So, he's my brother! Right? It wouldn't be wrong to love him… liking another boy is totally okay, right? Right? What would mom and dad say? Would they say that it is incest? It technically isn't incest. Darwin and I aren't blood related. He's just like a friend who lives in the same house as me! Right? Oh geez. I can feel myself blushing as red as a rose.

''Well, well, well.'' I hear a voice say, it seems to be coming from behind me. ''How sweet!'' It says. I feel Darwin let go of me. ''Aw, don't stop! It was adorable!'' It giggles evilly. I know this voice. Oh no. It's Tobias.

Darwin waves. ''Hi, Tobias! How are you today?'' He smiles.

''Good… as always.'' He smirks. ''So… what's this?''

Oh, just great. Tobias is gonna use this as fuel to embarrass me.

''Oh, Gumball got cold. So I thought I'd warm him up!'' Darwin explains. He also does that smile, you know, the big one with the little blush circles on his cheeks and his eyes closed?

''Looks like some more evidence to me.'' Tobias teases. ''How romantic.''

I open my eyes to see Darwin looking at Tobias in confusion. ''What do you mean?'' He asks.

''You know what I mean, sidekick. The gig is up. We all know you and Gumball are in a ''relationship''. No need to keep it secret anymore.'' Tobias giggles.

I can see Darwin blush.

''What? I- I don't know what you're talking about.'' Darwin says.

''Oh don't deny it, Watterson. You two are in love!'' He laughs. ''It's so obvious! Everyone in the school can see it!'' I look around the room with my eyes to see the whole school staring at us. Whispering to one another.

Most of them are looking at me. Oh gosh. Stop blushing, Gumball! Stop!

I look over at Penny. Her face is mixed with confusion and envy? I think. What does envy mean again? Doesn't it mean sad or something? I don't know. Tobias and the others laugh at us.

 _RING RING_

Finally, the bell rings! Hallelujah! Everyone scatters out of the cafeteria to their next classrooms. The most awkward moment of my life has come to an end. Or so I think. Tobias grabs a hold of my hand and pushes me closer.

''We all know your little crush on Darwin, Gumball.'' He teases. I start to blush. Really hard. ''Are you gonna answer me, Watterson?'' I continue to blush. ''Ha! So it's true!'' He breaks out in laughter. ''How funny! But I don't understand why you would like someone as low quality as Darwin. I mean, you're so much cooler than him. Not that you're cool, but definitely everyone is cooler than him.''

''Shut up!'' I yell without thinking. I blush more. ''I don't care what you say, Tobias. I don't have a crush on him!'' UGH. The nerve of this guy! I hate him so much!

''Ha. Okay then. I know you do, and I'll prove it to the whole school one of these days.'' He threatens. ''Bye, Gumball. Have fun with your new boyfriend.'' He walks out.


End file.
